Camera Shy
by otherside92
Summary: I intended to submit this to the Age of Jasper comp but didn't finish it in time, so I am publishing it here instead. Jasper loves to capture everything on film but when a new guy shows up he finds himself falling for him. Can he control these new emotions and capture his heart? Warning: Slash
1. Chapter 1

Jasper leaned towards him; his breath becoming staccato, his heart fluttered and he closed his eyes. He'd waited three years for this short, intense moment… bleep bleep bleep bleep. Jasper awoke with a jump, the alarm beside him blaring away; he sat up, rubbed his eyes and turned the alarm off.

Monday, he hated Mondays, especially when they were cold. He shoved the comforter off him and got out of bed, wandering over to the window to open the curtains. He cursed as he hit his toe on the corner of the dresser and proceeded to hop about the room.

The door was flung open and Alice peered round. "Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Fine, I just stubbed my toe on my dresser." he replied.

"Is that all?" Alice asked, grinning. "I thought you'd seriously hurt yourself, Jas. God, you're such a drama queen sometimes!" She giggled as she looked at Jasper. "Umm Jas, you might want to do something about that though…" she said, pointing to his crotch.

Jasper peered down, and quickly saw what she was talking about. He grabbed the comforter and tried to cover himself, hiding the erection straining against his underwear. Alice wandered out of the room, leaving Jasper alone, pondering. How had he missed that? It always happened after the dream, that same recurring dream which tantalised his senses in his sleep.

With the comforter tossed on to the bed, Jasper poked his head out into the corridor to see if Alice was lingering. He ran along to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He opened up the shower door and turned on the shower. He closed the door, and sat down on the edge of the toilet, his erection still demanding some attention.

Jasper sighed, he needed a boyfriend.

There was only so much masturbation a guy could take before getting bored. He wanted someone to love and who could take care of his needs. The shower had steamed up by now, so he got up and removed his boxers, his erection bouncing up and greeting him. He jumped into the shower and leaned against the cold tiles, letting the hot water flow down his back. Jasper stood there for several seconds, letting his mind wander, his hand unconsciously working its way down toward his cock. He opened his eyes when his hand reached its destination.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he ran one of his fingers lightly down his shaft, sending tingling sensations through his body. When he repeated this several times, his cock started to throb. He couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed his cock and began to stroke, making sure to slow down when he moved over the glans. He moaned throatily as his body responded to the sensations; he wasn't going to last long at this rate, but he didn't really care. He continued, but now started fondling his balls too, heightening his pleasure. Before he knew it, he was screaming in pleasure as he brought himself to and over the point of orgasm, his cock pulsating as he painted the tiles in front of him with a sticky mess.

There was a sudden knock on the door, followed by Alice's inquisitive voice asking, "Jas what are you doing in there?"

Jasper quickly snapped out of his cum high, and replied in an unconvincing tone. "I'm showering. I bent over and accidently head-butted the wall. That's all. I 'm fine, really."

Alice replied with a disapproving, "Hmmm" she didn't believe him, but she let it drop; Jasper was stubborn, having been his friend and flatmate for so long, she knew when to give in and that arguing wouldn't get her any closer to the truth, "Alright then, I'm leaving now. See you later," she replied as she headed downstairs to the front door. Jasper waited until he heard the slam of the front door before resuming his shower, he took the showerhead down and washed the semen off the tiles, watching the gloopy puddles go down the drain as he did so.

The shower was starting to cool, so Jasper hurried as he washed his body and hair properly. He turned the shower off and climbed out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his lower body. He glanced at himself in the mirror, grimacing as he did so; he hated the way he looked, but Alice kept telling him not to be so stupid.

Unlocking the door, he wandered back to his still-dark bedroom, with its still-closed curtains. Jasper opened up his drawers and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and shoved them on, throwing his towel onto the chair by his desk.

He again went over to open the curtains, this time ensuring not to stub his toe. As he opened them he was met by a grey, foggy and rainy day.

This is why I hate Mondays, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper walked into the lecture hall soaking, the rain hadn't relented as he got the bus to SF State University. He sat in his usual space next to Emmett and Riley and removed his coat, placing it on the chair next to him to dry.

Emmett snorted when he saw this, "Bit wet aren't we today?" he remarked.

Jasper retorted sourly "Shut up Em, it's absolutely pouring it down and…"

Riley cut in at this point "Why do you guys try and wind each other up? It is so annoying sometimes!" he noted, continuing now more jokingly "I swear you guys have some kind of sexual tension you need to work out".

Emmett punched Riley in the arm for this, Riley yelping in pain and recoiling, and deciding to shut up.

The lecturer dimmed the lights and started. Before long he was droning on about the importance of photography in art and how a photograph could be just as inspiring as a painting. Jasper sat absent-mindedly doodling, not listening to a word the lecturer had to say. He knew all this anyway, he just wanted to get on to taking the actual photos. All the history bored him. Who really cared? He didn't.

He remembered the first time he met Emmett. Alice introduced him as here then boyfriend. It was such a coincidence they were both majoring in photography at SF State. Jasper was sure Alice had done it on purpose. He always found it hard to make friends; he was so awkward and never knew what to say, so usually he kept himself to himself. Alice had dumped Emmett after about a week, at which point Jasper got to know Emmett better as he consoled him over the break up, this was the reason that they were so close. Emmett had introduced Riley the first time they had lectures. Riley was an old school mate of Emmett's, and so the three of them became good friends.

The lights faded up and Jasper snapped back to reality. He glanced at the clock; they still had half an hour left of the lecture left, so why had the lecturer stopped speaking. His attention was drawn to the door where everyone else was looking; there stood a shivering, sodden boy, who looked rather lost.

"Is this photography?" he asked the lecturer quietly, the silence making him nervous. With a nod from the lecturer, he shuffled up the stairs and sat next to Jasper.

With normality resumed, once again the lights faded and the lecturer continued his droning. Jasper nearly fainted when the boy turned round to introduce himself; he had the most gorgeous blue eyes and fair hair, paired with a fair skin and slight Italian accent. "Hi I'm Alec nice to meet you," he said timidly, Jasper responded still in shock "H…h….hi I'm Jasper, my friends call me Jas". "Jas, cute and awesome name! Hope we can be friends" Alec responded a little less shyly.

Jasper's brain had stopped functioning at this point and he was aware of two things: the straining erection in his underwear and the gorgeous boy in front of him.

There was a short pause before Emmett nudged Jasper in the ribcage, jolting Jasper back to his senses. "So how come you were so late and wet?" Jasper asked, slightly worried, "I emigrated here last week and so I got lost coming to the uni, also I don't have a coat and so when it rained I got really wet" Alec replied. Jasper was about to reply when the lights faded up again and it was clear the lecture had ended.

"I'll catch you guys later, I need to go register with the course secretary" Alec said, hurriedly clutching up his stuff and making for the exit. With Alec out the door, Emmett looked at Jasper "Jas, that boy really have that much of an effect on you?" he said, pointing out Jasper's rather obvious boner, Riley sniggering as Emmett did so. "Em I don't know, there are something's I can't control, and you of all people should know that", Jasper said blushing, "anyway, I'll see you guys later too, I need to sort some stuff out". Emmett responded through a smile "Sure Jas, you sort your stuff out, we'll see you when you're done"

Jas smiled as he left the room, hiding his boner with his books. The guys knew him too well; they knew exactly what he was about to do. Damn why had Alec had that much of an effect on him, he had no idea if Alec was gay or not and no idea if he was single. He'd only just met the guy and already he was getting a boner around him. Jasper made his way to the men's toilet and locked himself in one of the stalls, he needed to get rid of this boner fast and there was only way he knew how.

He unzipped his flies and got his cock out, it was oozing pre-cum already and was throbbing. Jasper had no time to spare on a lengthy orgasm and so quickly finished himself off, ensuring he got no cum anywhere else than the tissue he was holding. Jacking off twice in the same day was a new one for him and not a habit he wanted to start. Mind you, Alec was cute as fuck and Jasper hoped he was single and gay; it would be just his luck for him not to be.

Jasper couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day; unable to shift Alec from his mind and Alec sitting next to him didn't help things either. He rushed home at the end of the day, not wanting to have to socialise any further with Alec.

Although Jasper didn't know it, this Monday would be the defining moment of the next chapter of his life, this was the Monday he met, got to know and fell head over heels in love with new student Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper loved Tuesdays, the half-day contrasted against the long dull Mondays was a blessing. The day was designed for them to go out and take photos around the city, using what they had learnt on the Monday and incorporating it into their photos, be it a skill or technique or composition style. At 2pm, they then had to go in and develop their photos, which would then be critiqued.

Jasper decided this week he would focus more on depth of field, as usual, he decided his location would be The Castro, which was nearby. Jasper liked to photograph the contrasting vibrant gay part of SF against the rest of the bleak city. Jasper decided to use Castro Street as the focus on this Tuesday; he aligned the street down a 3rd of the frame and then put the lens to the widest aperture to ensure a shallow depth of field, he then focussed on the theatre again using his knowledge to ensure the surrounding buildings were out of focus.

With a couple of shots taken that Jasper was sure he felt happy with, he decided to call it a day and go into uni to develop the photos. He had just packed up his camera gear when Alec walked round the corner, Jasper jumped at the sight of him, not expecting to see Alec in the area. "Hey Jasper, I was using the time to tour parts of SF so I don't get lost again, oh and take photos of course… I wasn't expecting to bump into you" Alec called out as he walked towards Jasper.

Jasper remained silent for a few moments, his brain still catching up; he finally spoke in a rushed and embarrassed way "H... hi Alec, I… I wasn't expecting to see you here either, especially as this is The Castro". An awkward silence followed between the two before Alec burst out laughing, Jaspers face dropped "What is it? What is so funny? Was it something I said?" Jasper annoyance showing through, Alec at this point nearly doubled up still laughing. Jasper started to get very angry; he hated it when people laughed at him, especially people he had only just met, "I don't like it when people laugh at me, so I'll give you another chance, what is so funny?" he said heatedly.

Alec still didn't relent what he found hilarious. Jasper's patience snapped, within a split second he had Alec up against the wall, his face inches from Alec's "WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY, HUH? ARE YOU GOING TELL ME OR DO I NEED TO BEAT IT FROM YOU!" Alec stopped laughing abruptly and sagged, cowering beneath Jasper, he replied timidly "I didn't exactly plan on telling people this way but… I know it's the Castro… I'm gay"

Jasper dropped Alec and bolted, leaving his camera gear behind and leaving Alec in a daze. He headed in the direction of his house, tears streaming down his face. The first time he had a conversation with Alec and he had got angry, threatened him and found out he was gay, life was not fair, he just wanted it to all be over and go away, Alec would never want to talk to him again. He hadn't meant to snap but he couldn't help it, when people made him angry his emotions took hold very strongly and he no longer made logical and rational decisions.

Jasper flung open the door of the house and ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. He fell onto the bed and began to sob loudly into the sheets, before long he was wailing to himself "Why?" he screamed over and over again, the pain of his earlier encounter still fresh.

Just that moment, Alice walked in the front door carrying some shopping; she heard the wailing coming from Jaspers room and dropped the shopping before racing up the stairs and into his room. She jumped onto Jasper not caring if he didn't want to see her or what was wrong. She hugged him as tightly as she could, not letting go until Jasper finally started to quieten down and complain for her to get off.

"Alice go the fuck away, I want to be alone" Jasper said through his slowing tears, "Not going to happen Jas so you are just going to deal with it you big cry baby". Jasper was about to scream at Alice for being so insensitive but he saw the grin on her face. "Damn you Alice, why do you always know how to shut me up and calm me down, winding me up really shouldn't be that effective…"

Alice looked at Jasper with a serious expression and said "Jas I've known you forever give me some credit on what to do when you are wailing like a small child (jeez did you hear how loud you were…). Why does it work, well because you hate being wound up so your brain starts thinking of a snarky comeback and so your heart stops feeling so broken and miserable because your brain is telling it to shut up so it can get the next sentence in, can I prove that, yes because it always works. I know you Jasper Cullen, inside and out like a good book"

Jasper sat up and wiped his tear-streaked face in his sleeve, he was being such a drama queen and he knew it, but he had managed to mess up his one and only encounter with Alec and now he wouldn't be surprised if Alec never wanted to have anything to do with him again.

Jasper thought his life was over, why should he bother going into uni tomorrow…


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper woke up feeling groggy; he'd cried more overnight and hadn't slept very well. He couldn't help it, every time he thought over the events of the previous day he just wanted crumble and fade away never to be seen again. He got up and pulled the curtains and was met by a bleak, cold, rainy day. He shivered, noticing the heating hadn't come on yet, so he sat back on the bed and pulled the comforter up round him like a cocoon. He stared out the window into the rain and let the calm that it oddly brought wash over him. He chuckled to himself, remembering what Alice had said the day before.

"Alice you up?" Jasper hollered.

There was a minute silence before he was met by a muffled "Yes" as Alice pushed open the door and walked into the room, munching on a piece of toast and offering him her other piece.

"Good morning and no thanks. I'll have some cereal later" Jasper replied. He was glad to have a friend like Alice, she was always so caring and always knew what to say and do.

Alice finished her other piece of toast before asking, "How are you feeling this morning, Jas?".

"Much better thanks" he lied, she glared at him, "You heard me last night? Dammit! Ok so maybe I cried some more but I couldn't help it. Honestly though, I do feel a little better, even if I didn't sleep so well," he said more honestly.

Alice gave him a squeeze before getting up and replying, "Right! Jas, get up, get dressed and ready. I know you don't want to go into school today but that doesn't stop you leaving the house. I am not going to allow you to lie around and mope all day."

He waited for her to leave the room before getting off the bed again. He pulled off his pyjamas and stared at his naked body in his wardrobe mirror "Alice…" he called out "Give me half an hour and then we'll go, okay?" He didn't wait for a response, instead he walked over to the door and locked it before walking over to the window and pulling the curtains closed slightly. He lied down on the bed and let his hands slowly brush over his nipples sending shivers down his back and causing him to slowly get hard, before he grabbed his cock. He gasped as he did so, his hands were freezing cold but he didn't care - he was horny and had to deal with it.

He slowly stroked his cock, causing his body to convulse. Since having the fight with Alec, a lot of sexual tension had built up in his body and was now causing him to react quite violently to the slightest touch. He knew he wasn't going to last long. This wasn't a time for long pleasant orgasms, he just needed a release and so he increased his speed. He groaned loudly before cumming quickly and violently all over his chest and part of the bed.

"Jas, you're disgusting" Alice called from the other side of the locked door causing Jasper to jump. "You could have told me you were going to jack off, I had to listen to all of that. Ewwww."

Jasper replied out of breath and blushing "Sorry, I'll be out and ready in a minute." He grabbed some tissues from the box beside the clock on his nightstand, cleaned himself up and wiped the splatters off the bed. He opened the wardrobe and threw on some clothes he used for lazing around the house in before walking over to the door, unlocking it and walking out to meet Alice.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around parts of town. It wasn't raining too heavily so they were able to spend most of the day outdoors. Although there had been some considerable time spent when Alice saw there was a sale in Macy's and he'd been dragged around the shoes, handbags, perfume and lingerie departments.

Jasper stood awkwardly, waiting for Alice to finish talking. She had bumped into an old friend on their way home and they had been chatting away for the past 20 minutes. He stared at his reflection in the window of the shop they were next to and sighed. He knew this wasn't going to wrap up quickly so he decided to go for a quick wander rather than stand and wait. Without Alice noticing, Jasper slipped off and walked round the next corner.

They were not far from home, so naturally they were close to The Castro. Memories of what had occurred the other day came rushing to the front of Jasper's mind. He cursed, because he had left his camera gear behind when he ran away like a petulant child from Alec. He hoped Alec hadn't just left it; it would cost Jasper too much to replace all of the gear he had bought over time.

All of the walking left had left Jasper thirsty and a bit peckish. He headed into his favourite café that was just down the street from his house. He sat down at a table close to the window so he could watch the world go by outside. He watched as a couple walked hand-in-hand down the street walking their dog, a golden retriever.

Jasper sighed absentmindedly, something that he had be doing a lot of recently. He was staring into space when a shadow was cast over the window. Realizing it was the waiter, he turned to give his order.

Jasper was not expecting to see Alec. He jumped and at the same time froze, noticing that Alec was also been a little surprised when he saw whom it was. Feeling awkward, Jasper quickly reeled off his order and turned back to the window so as not to have to face Alec any longer; he could feel the emotions welling up again. Jasper was really upset at how he had acted and wanted to apologize, but he knew his chances were over. He wouldn't be surprised if Alec never forgave him.

Twenty minutes later and again Alec appeared with Jasper's order, a ham sandwich and latté coffee. Jasper took the plate and coffee and went to face the window again, when Alec pulled the chair out in front of him and sat down to face him. Jasper stared awkwardly at Alec, not sure how to react.

Alec spoke up nervously, his words tumbling over themselves "H….h…hey….. urrrm….. s…s….sorry for the other day."

Jasper eyes started watering, he felt awful. Alec was apologizing for his awful actions. Alec looked puzzled.

Jasper finally said "Don't be, you did nothing, I was the one who threatened to hurt you. I am really sorry, I did something terrible and understand that I can never be forgiven for my actions." He looked at Alec and was now the puzzled one.

Alec was beaming at him.


End file.
